1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil filling device, and in particular to an oil filling device that enables adjustment of relative direction and distance between an oil filling funnel of the device and an engine oil filling hole so as to allow the oil filling device to accommodate various models and types of engine.
2. The Related Arts
Vehicles, such as automobiles and motorcycles, comprise an engine that is provided with an oil pan having a small filling opening. It is often that over-filling of oil result in spillage or overflowing of the oil outside the engine, causing environmental pollution when falling to the ground. In addition, when a large amount of oil is filled into an oil tube in a short period, air bubbles are generated and stuck in the oil tube so that the air may not be discharged and thus block oil from being further filled. This affects the efficiency and smoothness of the operation of filling oil and may often lead to spillage of oil due to negligence.
Further, the location and direction of the oil filling opening are different from each other for different engines. Heretofore, oil filling devices are generally not adjustable and are thus not fit to the oil filling openings of various models and types of vehicles. Consequently, it is common to change the oil filling devices when it is attempted to fill oil to different models or types of vehicles. This is certainly very troublesome. Apparently, the conventional, non-adjustable oil filling devices can be further improved.
Thus, it is desired to provide an oil filling device that overcomes the above discussed problems.